


Fallen Angel

by Lanada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanada/pseuds/Lanada
Summary: He dusted, yeahBut he was still thereStill trying to protect his Fallen Angels





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Based in the song Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace

_Late at night I could hear the crying_

 

He could hear near, soft sobs and gasps coming from the room

 

_I hear it all, trying to fall asleep_

 

He didn't need to sleep, and wasn't hungry at the moment. So he wandered the place until he got bored.

 

Trying to forget what happened, but the cries at the other side of the door made that more difficult than it already was.

 

_When all the love around you is dying_

 

He asked out loud, knowing she wouldn't hear him now

 

_How do you stay so strong?_

 

It was the first time she let herself cry everything out since all this started.

 

_How did you hide it all for so long?_

 

Maybe she hid her sadness much more time than he realized.

 

_How can I take the pain away?_

 

_How can I save_

 

You, May?

 

_A fallen angel, in the dark_

* * *

 

_Never thought you'd fall so far_

 

He watched as the man before him took another gulp of alcohol. It wasn't fair for him to go through that.

 

Not again.

 

_Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 

He tried to say, his words not quite reaching the man.

 

_I won't let you fall tonight_

 

It was a lie, he knew

 

_Fallen angel_

 

But what else could he say to reassure himself?

 

_You do it all for my own protection_

 

He knew that, he was his warrior.

 

_You make me feel like I'll be okay_

 

His guardian. His defense.

 

_Still I have so many questions_

 

Too much to say, no time at all..

 

_How do you stay so strong?_

 

After all this time?

 

_How did you hide it all for so long?_

 

Or was it just him being blind?

 

_How can I take the pain away?_

 

_How can I save,_

 

You?

 

_A fallen angel, in the dark_

 

_Never thought you'd fall so far_

 

Always thought I would catch you, just like you'd catch me when I fell

 

_Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 

Please, I don't want to see you like that

 

_I won't let you fall tonight_

 

Not tonight...

 

_Fallen angel, just let go_

 

I was alright when I let go. Do the same, please don't do this to yourselves.

 

_You don't have to be alone_

 

Can't you feel me here?!

 

_Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 

Please! I'm here with you!

 

_I won't…_

Because now I'm dust, and you can't see me before you.


End file.
